1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a developing device, an image supporter unit, and an image formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an image formation apparatus such as an electrophotographic copier or printer develops a latent image formed on the surface of a photoconductor by a developing device and transfers and fixes the developed visible image onto a medium, thereby forming an image. The developing device has a developer supporter, for example, a developing roller opposed to the photoconductor, and a developer of a predetermined thickness is deposited on the surface of the developing roller and is transported and supplied to a developing area of an opposed area to the photoconductor.